Odin (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Odin 'is the leader of the Norse Gods and one of the most powerful deities in the Dungeons and Dragons lore. A wise and powerful ruler, he guides his people until the fated day of Ragnarok when he must die in battle against Fenrir. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-B | 2-A Name: Odin Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity/Aesir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Spatiotemporal Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which erases something from all levels of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Truesight, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Senses any use of magic, the sharing of magic, the discovery of magic, combat between groups, and any event that involves the Aesir 19 weeks in advanced), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Via greater dispel magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves forwards), Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, BFR (Can use banishment) Power Word Blind, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing (With imprisonment spell), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, likely many more. Extreme Resistance to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken) | Multiverse level+ (Considered to be a peer of Zeus and one of the strongest gods. His Divine Rank is superior to Mystra whose death reordered the Multiverse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to time deities beneath him, able to control the space-time of his own realms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ (Can harm beings of this level with nothing but physical attacks) Durability: Planet level |''' Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Gungnir, Draupnir Intelligence: Supergenius (Has an Intelligence score of 44, which is one point higher than Vecna, vastly Smarter than the Elder Brain which has an Intelligence Score of 26) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Board Game Characters